Two Years Later
by Axelrocks
Summary: I may think of a better title later Two years after the events of Pocahontas a regretful Thomas goes back to the Indian village to apologize for killing Kokoum. He is surprisingly welcomed by everyone in the village. Everyone but one...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Land ho!" was the reverberating cry that brought Thomas out of his daydream.

Land? Already? It had seemed like yesterday when he had left London. He smiled when he remembered his sister and her family waving farewell to him the first time he had left London. But this time no one from his family had said farewell to him. He had no one now.

He took a deep sigh. It was better to just bury that memory, soon he would be in the presence of Chief Powhatan.

It had been two years since he had last been here and he had changed a great deal in those two years. He wasn't that naïve, inexperienced boy anymore. He had grown-up and he knew the ways of the world.

And now he knew how to aim a gun.

But that wasn't going to help here. A gun is what had gotten him into this mess. He had killed someone! He had taken their life! And now, two years later, he was back to hopefully make everything right. That is if the Indians didn't run him off their land first.

"Thomas?" A fellow crewman walked up to him and asked, "Captain wants to know if you are ready to go ashore."

Thomas nodded. "Yes, I'll be along shortly. I just need to gather up some of my things."

"Of course." And the man left to rely his message to the Captain.

He went below deck to the hammock he had been sleeping in for the past several months. He wouldn't be missing that. The hammock would swing every time the ship would go over a wave and the walls and ceiling would leak. Dry land would be a comfort.

But that all depended if the Indians accepted him and let him live among them. Or they would run him off and he would be on his own in this unknown land.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Thomas?" asked the captain as he watched him climb out of the boat and onto the sandy shore

"I'm sure," he replied back. This was something he had to do.

There was no turning back now.

"Alright then. We will be back within a months time. If you are ready to go you may return with us. If not, then you are on your own. There may not be another ship coming here for a year, maybe even two."

"I understand, Captain."

"Good," the captain smiled. "Now watch out for those savages. I don't want to find out you got a knife in the back."

Thomas grimaced at the image. "Don't worry I'll be keeping a good lookout."

The captain clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I hate to see you go, Thomas. It was nice to know a man with experience in these waters."

Thomas wanted to laugh. Only two years had passed since he was last on a ship and he had known nothing of where he was going and what he was going to do.

"I'm going to miss sailing the open sea." Now that was a lie.

"Well, farewell, Thomas. I hope to see you in a month's time…alive."

Thomas gulped. "Me, too."

Thomas looked into the dense bunch of trees in front of him. He slung his pack over his shoulder. All the possessions he had brought were in there. Two changes of clothes, writing supplies, a hunting knife, and his compass and he didn't want to lose any of it.

It seemed like hours since he had started walking, and now he finally came to the dilapidated remains of the fort. Now he knew where he was and now it was only a short walk to the Indian village.

In his head he was mentally began putting the beginnings of the speech he planned to tell the chief. But nothing seemed to fit and he was just short of deciding that he was going to go on his hands and knees and beg his forgiveness.

"Thomas, you're a dead man," he muttered to himself.

He broke free of a line of bushes and froze.

He looked ahead of him. There it was. There was the Indian village. he took one last breath and then proceeded forward.

Thomas remained looking forward and tried to notice how all the Indians stopped everything and stared at him. Even the little babies strapped on their mother's backs and looked at him.

He guess they had never seen a white man in their short lives.

He looked up and saw he was nearing the chief's tent. Good. He was waiting for one of the curious glances to turn hostile. He wanted to at least speak with the Chief before any incidents happen.

He was nearing the tent. What should he do when he got there? Should he…um knock? Or should he shout his welcome.

He sighed in relief when he didn't have to do either. The chief stepped out of his tent, no doubt already informed of his arrival.

He looked down at Thomas and…smiled? Odd. He wasn't expecting that.

"Wingapo, Thomas," he said in greeting. "I see you have returned."

Thomas bowed. "Yes, Chief Powhatan, I have. And I wish to speak with you privately, if you have time."

Of course, Thomas. Come in." He held the tent flap open and waited until Thomas walked in. He followed after.

"Here, Thomas, have a seat." The Chief motioned to a thick deerskin blanket that was set on the floor.

Thomas sat and the chief followed and sat across from him.

"Now, what is it you wished to speak with me about?"

Thomas sighed, then took a breath "Chief, I wish to seek your forgiveness."

The Chief's face grew puzzled. "Forgiveness? For what? You have done nothing wrong."

"Do you not remember the horrible deed that I did two years ago? When I killed one of your close warriors? I know this is two years late, but I wish for your forgiveness."

"My son," he placed a hand on his shoulder. "You were forgiven for that a long time ago."

Now it was time for Thomas to be confused. "But, why? I don't deserve it."

"Everyone deserves forgiveness, Thomas, even you. We are a forgiving people and understand the turmoil you must have gone through."

Thomas smiled thankfully. "You do not know how much of the burden that has been lifted off my shoulders by hearing say those words."

"I am glad you have been relieved of that burden." He stood up and Thomas followed. "Now come so I may give you a proper welcome among my people."

"There is no need of that, Chief."

The Chief smiled at him. "Nonsense, Thomas, you shall be my honored guests and you will be treated as such."

They walked out into the evening air.

Thomas walked along side Chief Powhatan. "Do you think the village will welcome me? Have they all forgiven me?"

Just then a beautiful young Indian woman ran up to the chief. She looked familiar.

"Wingapo, Nakoma."

Nakoma? Thomas started. He remembered her when he was last here. She had been Pocahontas best friend and she had plagued his dreams for the last two years. He had longed to see her again and here she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Chief Powhatan," she said talking excitedly. "I heard a white man has visited us. Does he bring news of Pocahontas?"

Then she seemed to notice him. recognition flashed across her face, then anger.

"You?" She spat. "What are you doing here?"

Thomas winced. The chief was wrong. Not everyone would welcome him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this isn't much of a second chapter, but i promise the next chapter will be wayyy better and up very soon. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 2**

"Nakoma," the chief replied. "Thomas is our honored guest and you will treat him as such."

Her eyes grew wide in shock. "Chief, do you not remember what-"

"I do," Chief Powhatan interrupted her. "But I have forgiven him, like you must learn to do too." His voice was wise and firm.

Nakoma was silent. She glanced at the chief, and then at Thomas. She shook her head angrily and ran off.

Thomas watched her retreating form. "I'm sorry about that, Chief."

"Apologizing again, Thomas? There is no need. I hope she soon learns the truth of my words and the error of her anger at you. She must learn to forgive you."

He sighed. "Me too."

"Come, I will show you were you can stay," said the Chief.

Thomas followed him as he walked among the village and it's people, finally stopping at an empty tepee that was on the outskirts of the village and near the river.

"This is where you'll be staying for however long you wish to be among my people."

Thomas looked at the tepee. It was small, but he was only one person. He touched the door flap. Deerskin. Ever since he was a little boy he wanted to live put in nature, and here he could.

He looked over at the chief, who had been watching him with a knowing expression and smile.

"You didn't have to do this, Chief?"

"What did you expect? Do you think we would make you sleep outside in the woods." he chuckled and added, "We're not savages, you know."

Thomas smiled at that. "No, you're not, Chief. I learned that long ago."

"I know you did," the Chief smiled. "Now I must leave you. I have a great deal to get together to prepare for the great feast held in your honor."

Thomas was about to respond but the Chief held up a hand to stop him.

"I do not care what you say," he smiled. "This feast is for you and you might as well enjoy it."

Thomas gave up and smiled at the chief. "Thank you."

The chief continued smiling. "Now get some rest, you must need a nap after the trip you had."\

Thomas nodded his head in relief, "I do need one. Thank you again, Chief."

The Chief nodded. "Now I will send you a messenger to come and get you when it's time to feast."

Thomas nodded.

"Until then, Thomas." And the Chief walked away.

* * *

Thomas walked into his tepee and saw his bedding. He placed his pack down and laid down on what looked like thick fur from some unfortunate animal. Whatever it was it was comfortable and within minutes he was sleeping soundly.

What was he doing here anyway? Nakoma asked herself this question.

She was running down the river, to her most favorite spot. An old tree. It was half-dead, but its gnarled roots always comforted her.

She sighed angrily. He had picked the wrong time to come back, especially now that her dreams of him had frequented. She had one almost every night now.

She didn't understand. They had never spoken to each other and only made eye contact those two years ago. So why had he plagued her dreams since then?

Again she asked herself: Why was he here? Was he really trying to make things right? Why else would he have come all this way from his home?

She shook her head. She didn't want to believe him.

* * *

"Thomas?" He heard someone call his name. "Thomas it is time for you to get up. The chief has sent for you."

Thomas groaned and sat up. It had just felt like he had closed his eyes. He stood and walked out of the tepee.

He blinked back in surprise. Maybe he had slept longer than he thought. The sun was setting, and it was growing dark.

"This way, Thomas."

He had forgotten there was someone there until they had spoken. He turned and saw a boy, about sixteen or seventeen, and he stood about a half-head shorter than him. he was built and wore nothing except a pair of deerskin pants and moccasins. In his hand he held a spear.

"Okay, then. Lead the way."

* * *

Nakoma saw that the village was brightly lit with many torches.

It must be feast time. She didn't want to go, but it was expected of her. Maybe she could go, eat, make sure people say she was there and then leave. She thought that was a good plan. She didn't want to spend any longer in Thomas's presence than she had to.

Thomas was led to a brightly lit open area. A long table stood in the middle food was piled on it. Most Thomas had never seen.

"You are to be seated beside the chief as his honored guest." The Indian boy said.

"Thank you," said Thomas, still in awe of it all. This was for him? All that food? How had they gathered so much in such a little time?

"Ah, there you are, Thomas." The Chief said when he spotted him. "Come, now we all may sit."

Thomas was led to where he was going to be seated and looked around at the many other Indians gathered around the table. He noticed the spot next to him was empty. He wondered who was going to sit there. He looked around and didn't see Nakoma. Then everything clicked.

Oh no. She was _not _going to like this. He glanced over at the chief and he gave him a knowing smile. He had planned it all! Why? Did he want a war? Of course he wasn't going to start it, but Nakoma was a whole different story.

They were all now seated and the seat next to Thomas remained empty.

_Maybe she won't show, _he thought to himself.

It wasn't that he didn't want her there, quite the opposite actually. He _did _want her there, but he knew she wanted nothing to do with him. And he knew once she took her seat there would be a lot of uncomfortable tension.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I haven't updated this in forever! I just recently got a review and it inspired me to write more! So I hope there is still someone reading this!**

**Chapter 3**

She did eventually show up.

And she was not happy about the seating arrangements either. She did not dare argue with Chief Powhaton, though. What he said was law, so instead she glared at Thomas, like it was all his fault, and then took her seat.

"We are glad you have joined us, Nakoma," said the chief as he stood up and looked at her, not with anger but something else that Thomas could not read. She obviously could and then focused her attention to her lap.

"Now, everyone, we may feast!"

Thomas only picked at his food. He had no appetite and after stealing a glance at Nakoma's plate it looked as if she didn't either.

He knew he should be happy that the village had forgiven him, but this feast in his honor made him feel a little uncomfortable. What had he done that was honorable? Nothing. Not in his entire life had he done something honor worthy.

On his first time on a ship he had managed to fall overboard and nearly drowned, he didn't know how to shoot a gun and was a very poor aim. Yet he had killed someone. Someone he had been aiming at.

It had been two years since the incident, but some nights he would lay in bed and the events of that night would play in his mind as if they had only occurred yesterday. The only days he would find relief from that was nightmare was when he would dream of Nakoma.

This confused him. Why was he dreaming about her? He had only met her once and had never spoken to her, yet she still appeared to him.

He didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts any longer because at that moment Chief Powhaton stood up and immediately demanded attention.

"Everyone I would like to have your attention, please." He smiled over at Thomas, eyes crinkling in the corners.

He grew nervous.

"I would like to introduce our guest, Thomas." He looked at Thomas once again and this time motioned for him to stand.

He did. Reluctantly.

"This feast is in honor of him. We all remember the events that occurred two years ago. Though we have all forgiven him he has traveled all this way from his home to beg forgiveness."

Thomas looked down and wished he could just disappear. He did not deserve this.

Powhaton continued on. "This has shown great courage and he has shown me what kind of man he is. We may have lost one man that night, but today we have gained another. Thomas-"

He was loudly cut off when someone slammed down on the table.

Everyone turned their attention to Nakoma, who was now angrily standing up.

"I cannot believe what you are saying, Chief! This man killed one of our own!" She angrily glared at him. "He will _never_ be one of us!" Her voice dropped to a hiss, and only Thomas heard her next words to him. "Why don't you just go back where you came from, _murderer."_

And with that she fled.

**A/N Sorry this is so short, but I felt like this chapter shold have ended here. There will be more soon!**

**~Axelrocks~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here is the next chapter! And yes, iceecream456 it was your review that inspired me! And thank you SunRise 19 and Nelli-5 for not giving up on this story even though it had been over a year since I had updated! I love you guys! :)**

Chapter 4

It was eerily silent after Nakoma's outburst and abrupt departure. Thomas, still standing, glanced at Powhatan. He looked disappointed and was sadly shaking his head. He had wished that Nakoma would forgive Thomas just as the whole village had, but it had not come to pass yet.

Thomas was very uncomfortable with the whole situation and blamed Nakoma on himself. He knew he should have never come back. He should have just lived the rest if his life in England, pushing all thoughts and regrets of his time here and the events that had occurred.

_Remember John Smith might be dead if it was not for you. _He had tried to repeat this to himself over and over when he felt the regret of taking a life was becoming to great.

It never worked. It never would

So here he was.

He looked over at the chief. "Thank you, Chief," he said. "For everything. I would like to retire."

He didn't even wait for the chief to respond he just walked away from the feast table, his plate still full.

* * *

He laid awake in his tent, arms behind his head, and thought about the day's events. He had only been here one day and he already wanted to go home.

Well, that was a lie. He _didn't_ want to go home. He liked it here. Everything was so peaceful. The people here made him feel welcome, well except for one. And she was the reason why he wanted to leave.

He had no idea why her hatred of him hurt him so much. Every time she glared at him he felt it in his chest. Like he was being stabbed. He wanted, no _needed_, to reconcile with her. He needed to explain to her that he hadn't meant to kill Kokoum and coming here was obviously a bad idea.

But nothing could be done about that until tomorrow. And with those thoughts in his head he quickly drifted off to sleep.

He woke the next morning when the sun shone through the crack in his tent's opening. He didn't feel refreshed and he didn't want to leave his tent. But he knew he had too eventually.

He grabbed his pack and dug inside for the set of clothes he had packed in there. He was surprised when he grasped paper instead.

Curious, he pulled out two envelopes and suddenly he remembered what they were. They were letters from Pocahontas and they were addressed to Nakoma and her father.

She had pressed them into his hands before he boarded the ship that would take him to her home. She had then given him a quick hug and ran off to her beloved John.

He stared down at the envelope, a sense of foreboding starting in the pit of his stomach.

Great, he had to give this to Nakoma.

* * *

The first thing he did was find Powhatan after he got dressed. The chief smiled as Thomas approached him.

"Good morning, Thomas. I hope you had a pleasant sleep."

Thomas smiled. "I did. Thank you." He took one of the envelopes out of his pocket and handed it to him. "This is from Pocahontas."

Immediately the chief's eyes softened and he took the letter out of Thomas's hand. "Thank you. I'm going to go and read it now. I have missed her so much."

"She misses you, as well."

Powhatan smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait," Thomas called. "Can you," he paused to take a breath. "Can you tell me where Nakoma is. There is a letter for her as well."

Powhatan searched his eyes and Thomas knew he saw the reluctance there. He knew that he did not want to see Nakoma.

"Would you like me to give it to her, Thomas?"

"No," he said after a slight hesitation. This was something he knew he had to do, especially if he ever wanted to talk to her. Maybe this letter from Pocahontas could be offered like a peace offereing.

Powhatan smiled at him with understanding. "Very well. She should be in the cornfield picking corn. It is harvest time."

Thomas sighed. "Alright. Thank you." And then he started walking in the direction of the cornfields once again feeling dread in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" said an angry voice behind him.

Found her.

He turned around and was now face to face with an angry Nakoma. "I have something for you."

She placed an angry hand on her hip. "Well, you can keep it, murderer."

He winced and then grew angry. How many times did he have to say sorry to her? Why could she not get that he had not meant to kill Kokoum? If he could he would have taken back what he done. But he was getting sick and tired of the way she was treating him.

"Fine." he ground out, fists clenched. "I guess I'll just burn this letter from Pocahontas, since _I _have no use for it. After all, I will be seeing her in person within the month." With that he turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" She called after him.

He stopped and waited for her to run up to him.

"Give me the letter."

"Only if you agree to meet me later. We need to talk."

"I don't _want _to talk to you." She hissed. "I just want you to leave here for good!"

"Fine, don't get the letter." He knew he was being cruel, but if this what it took for her to finally talk to him, then so be it.

"Fine! Meet me at the old oak tree by the creek at sunset. No later."

"Okay." He took out the envelope addressed to her. "Here, I will talk to you later."

She glared at him, snatched the envelope and ran away.

**A/N Some of you were wondering where Pocahontas is. Well she is still in England. IDK if you all noticed that I mentioned her running back to her beloved John and I didn't mention a last name. Well I wasn't sure which John she was going to be with but I am 1274387243872642374% sure that it's going to be John Smith because I do NOT like the fact that she ends up with John Rolfe, historical accuracy or not! Okay enough about my rant! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up soon!**

**I'm not sure yet, but should I include what Pocahontas wrote to Nakoma in the next chapter. I think I will, but I want your guys opinions!**

**~Axelrocks~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this is another short chapter! Oh and Nelli-5 I read your review and I was like OMG you read my mind because that's exactly what I was going to do! Well enough of this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_My dearest friend,_

_I have missed you dearly, Nakoma, and I hope you miss me as well. But I am happy here. I have finally chosen a path and it has led me here…with John. I love him so and I could not imagine living life without him. We are to be wed soon and I wish you were here to celebrate with me. Maybe one day soon I will come and visit you._

_Ever since I have arrived in England my life has been one grand adventure. I wouldn't have it any other way…_

Nakoma laughed at this. That was so Pocahontas. She continued reading.

…_. As you know I had been devastated by the fact that John Smith was dead. And I yearned to leave home, at least for a little while. And I jumped at the chance to go to England, to at least see the world that John had told me so much about. Once aboard I met a man, also with the name John. John Rolfe. At first I did not like them, but after I was nearly arrested and he saved me my dislike for him went away. We became friends. Once we arrived in England I was instantly amazed. There was so many people! _

_John Rolfe let me stay at his home for the duration of my stay and over the course of a couple weeks many events happened. Some were good and some were bad. There is too much for me to go into detail and I will save them for another letter or until I can see you face to face._

_So, Nakoma, are you happy? Have you met a handsome man to marry yet? I'm sure you have! Oh, John wishes to tell you he says hello and wants to ask after Thomas. I have told him he needs to write his own letter._

_But since we are on the subject of Thomas there is a few things I wish to share with you about him. John has told me that for the past two years Thomas has been very depressed. He would retreat into himself and not talk to anyone. John says he still feels the guilt of taking Kokoum's life. I have told him many times that I had forgiven him long ago and surely my dear friend and village has as well._

_Except, dear friend, you have not yet forgiven him._

Nakoma blinked back in surprise. How did she know?

_I can just imagine your face right now. Do not forget that we have been close friends since we were very little. I know you just as well as I know myself._

She blinked back tears and smiled a watery smile. She had known Pocahontas since they were small and they had gotten in lots of trouble and mischief since then.

_Back to Thomas. You know, he would tell me on occasion that he would have strange dreams and in these dreams he would always have the same woman in them. Though he never told me, I knew that he dreamt of you. He was so confused by this and he would often come to John and I in distress. I believe that was one of the reasons why he decided he had to go back and ask forgiveness of my father and our people. Nakoma, please, be kind to the man. He has gone through so much in the past two years. He has no one in the world now except me and John. But that is a story that I will leave Thomas to tell you. I love you, dearest friend, and we will meet again. Soon._

_~Pocahontas~_

She gently folded up Pocahontas letter and placed it back in the envelope with care. She knew she as going to reads it more than once.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she curled up on her bed. How she missed Pocahontas! She wished she was here, she would have known exactly what to do and say to her. Even though she was thousands of miles away she had known exactly how Nakoma was feeling. But she needed her here now so she could wrap her in her arms and cry and cry and cry.

Maybe if she was here she could tell her exactly why she couldn't, wouldn't, forgive Thomas.

**A/N So for this chapter I had to do a little research on the second Pocahontas movie and I was surprised to find that when Pocahontas went off to England Nakoma was married! I just thought I mention that! Next chapter will be up soon! I may put up what Powhatan's letter said, but it will be quite a bit shorter than Nakoma's!**

**So, I just redid chapter one a little because I said that Thomas's sister and family had said goodbye to him. Well, I have a different way that I want this story to go so I had to have Thomas have no family left. :( Sad, I know. So if you are slight confused you may want to re-read the first chapter. I only changed a couple sentences and everything else is the same.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the little wait. I just want to thank you all who have reviewed this story and who are still sticking with it! I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but I really wanted to get this out to you guys today.**

**I also want to answer a question one of you reviewers had. I know I mentioned in the last chapter that I found out that Nakoma was married in the second Pocahontas, well in this story she is not. How could she get with Thomas if she was? :)**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Chief Powhatan barely had enough time to wipe a tear from his eye when Thomas walked by. He had been reading Pocahontas letter and the thought of her finally being happy had brought a tear to his eye.

"Hello, Thomas," he called out and Thomas stopped and headed towards him with a smile.

Noticing the letter in the chief's hand, he smiled. "Happy news, I assume?"

"Yes," Powhatan said. "Very happy news indeed. Where are you heading? It is almost dark and I was hoping you would join me for the evening meal."

"I'm honored, Chief, but I promised Nakoma that I would talk to her tonight. I'm afraid if I do not go tonight she will not let me meet her any time else."

Powhatan sadly shook his head. "I am sorry for the way Nakoma is treating you. The two years since you were last year have been hard for her. Pocahontas, her oldest and dearest friend-like sisters they are-, had left and she was all alone.

"Her parents had died when she was very young. Pocahontas and I are the only family she has left."

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"Do not worry, Nakoma is a very strong young woman and very stubborn."

"Don't I know it…" Thomas mumbled.

Chief Powhatan couldn't help but smile. "She's just like my daughter, imagine having two of them around." He chuckled to himself for a moment and then straightened himself up. "But Nakoma always wanted to stay around home and play it safe. She's comfortable here, she's less likely to get hurt here. She has people that love her here and she's always wanted to feel loved. That is another story that I have no right to tell."

He paused.

"It is getting late. I suggest you leave now because I know if Nakoma gets to where you two are supposed to meet before you do she won't hesitate to leave."

Thomas looked at the sky. "You are probably right." He smiled once more at him. "Thank you, Chief."

And then he was off.

* * *

He arrived at the planned meeting place and found that he was the only one there. Nakoma had not arrived yet or she had and left. He hoped it was the former and decided to sit down at the base of the old oak tree that stood tall by the river. He was going to wait for her.

He had found himself getting lost in the flow of the river and didn't see Nakoma approach him until her shadow fell on him. He looked up and smiled; she didn't return it and he hadn't expected her too.

Her arms crossed over her chest and she looked down at him. "You wish to speak to me, so speak."

"Um, well." He winced when he found he hadn't planned out what he was going to say. Well, he could start with saying he was sorry again. It was only the hundredth time he had so far. Maybe this time she would actually forgive him.

He had misgivings about that.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry. Again." He looked up at her, just as she finished rolling her eyes.

"I know you want nothing to do with me, but I came here to right the wrong that I did-"

"You can't." She hissed. "You killed someone; you can never right that wrong. Kocoum is dead."

"God dammit, don't you think I know that!" He hadn't meant to curse and she hadn't expected it either.

She jumped away from; looking almost afraid.

He couldn't stop though. "Not a day goes by where I don't think of what I did. Not ONE day! If I could go back to that day and stop myself from pulling that trigger I would." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree; eyes downcast. "But then there are days I'm glad I did."

She gasped.

"He was going to kill my best friend. He's the only thing I have left in this world, Nakoma!" It was the first time he had said her name.

Her resolve began to weaken and she really looked at the man in front of her. He may have smiled and laughed with the chief, but that wasn't what he was feeling inside. He was sad and alone.

"I don't understand why you haven't forgiven me. Kocoum's family has even forgiven me; why can't you?" He glanced at her.

Were those tears on his cheeks?

"Did you love him, Nakoma?"

She could only shake her head.

"Then why-"

"For the past two years I have been having dreams with you in them." She interrupted. "I did not know why. If I forgive you, Thomas, I know I will find myself caring for you more than I should."

"What?" He pushed off the tree to look at her fully. What did she mean 'care for him more than she should'?

She didn't say anything else and with one look she fled.

* * *

**A/n So how was it? Good? Bad? Ehhh? Let me know! The next chapter won;t be up for a little while because I have a couple other stories to work on and school starts for me soon(blahhhh).**


End file.
